


Yellow Submarian

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 灵感来自两个世界历史小片段：苏联禁止西方爵士和摇滚音乐流入本国，披头士作为代表惨遭严防死守；1991年，两位苏联宇航员在空间站中经历苏联解体。同时，本故事不指涉任何真实时间、地点和人物，请当做架空世界自行理解。祝阅读愉快。
Kudos: 2





	Yellow Submarian

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自两个世界历史小片段：苏联禁止西方爵士和摇滚音乐流入本国，披头士作为代表惨遭严防死守；1991年，两位苏联宇航员在空间站中经历苏联解体。
> 
> 同时，本故事不指涉任何真实时间、地点和人物，请当做架空世界自行理解。
> 
> 祝阅读愉快。

*

老实说，我总觉得Kino身上有一股面粉的味道。他走在左边，我记得清清楚楚，那股味道飘过来，算不上恶心，但我还是放慢脚步，试图避开。于是我蹲下来，装作系鞋带的样子，手指在一棵草上绕来绕去。Csilla从后面赶上来，我站起身，和她并排走在一起。她从口袋里掏出一只李子，我用缠着绿色草茎的手接过来。还有Vic，昂首阔步走在最前面，我和Csilla都有一点喜欢他。事实上，是Csilla先向我宣布了她隐秘的爱意，出于一种不甘落后的心理，我绞尽脑汁，终于也在Vic的身上发现了若干迷人之处，Vic本人则对此一无所知。

我们四个总是形影不离，Csilla和我是小团体的元老人物，从有记忆开始，她就是我的邻居兼最好的朋友。然后是Kino，我们的母亲恰好是同事，她们决定要让自己的孩子延续上一辈的友谊。很多个暑假，Kino白天会被送来，由我的祖母统一照料。对这一决定他表现得非常冷淡，整个上午都坐在我家的餐桌上读一本没有插图的书。为了让自己像一个称职的主人，我决定把和Csilla的秘密分享给他。我们的秘密差不多有一个碟子那么大，像一张纸一样薄。在闷热的空气中，我把窗户关严，将厚重的窗帘拉上，Kino用迷惑的神情看着我，看上去只是出于礼貌才没有离开屋子回到餐桌边。但当我把秘密放在留声机上，放下唱针时，他的表情一下子就变了，整个人放松下来，手指轻轻打着拍子。那是人们遇到真正美妙又不可思议的事情时才会露出的表情，在很久以后，Csilla对着Vic递过来的求婚戒指露出过同样的表情，当我第一次从飞机驾驶舱的玻璃向外张望时，脸上大约也是这样的表情。

音乐结束之后，我把窗帘重新拉开，阳光把房间里的音乐驱散。Kino看着我，似乎对刚才所发生一切的真实性产生了质疑。我知道，我获得了他的信任和友谊，甚至还有一点点崇拜。对此Csilla整整一周拒绝与我交谈，但我知道她没办法永远对我生气，而且Kino的崇拜从我蔓延到了她的身上，毕竟我们两个是秘密的最初守护者。Csilla噘着嘴，做出不情愿的样子，同时从家里偷偷带出了更多的唱片。处于工作原因，她的父亲拥有出国许可，这位和蔼的中年人懂得利用职务之便发展一下自己的小爱好。他从供应商那里直接订货，将一箱一箱的爵士唱片偷偷运送进来。或许对方是为了充数，在这些唱片之间，她无意发现了一些比萨克斯和小号更加值得严防死守的东西。

“这是什么？”Kino发问，我们每一个人都曾经问过相同的问题。

我摇摇头，把唱片封套拿出来，秘密运输让上面有了一些浅色的划痕，Kino把手指覆盖在这些痕迹上，轻轻抚摸，扫过封套上线条夸张的卡通画。“这是一只潜水艇。”他说，把圆形的舷窗和突起的舰桥指给我看。从课本和报纸上读到的词在我的脑内交替闪烁浮现，深海，秘密发射，幽灵，精密，在一只怪异，大摇大摆的黄色潜水艇面前，所有的词都显得格格不入。“如果把他放进战场上，会被立刻发现的。”我在说出这句话的同时意识到了自己的错误，这是一只与战争毫无关联的潜水艇，不需要通过躲藏和暗杀就能达成胜利，它的背后是另外一些当时的我尚且无法准确描述出来的东西。

这些充斥着吉他和鼓点的唱片，在我们的整个青少年时期，成为了共同的秘密。Vic是最后一个加入的，他带来了自己的两张唱片作为信证，我们像那些岗亭里的人一样，严肃地点点头，认同了他的身份。那时的我们还不会英文，对歌词内容一无所知，却能躺在地毯上，轻轻跟着哼唱。所有人都坚信，那些歌词一定和一些极为重要的内容有关。为了掩盖声音，我们会打开收音机，播音员宣布破获了一起间谍案件，从其随身携带的手提箱内发现了微缩资料。在他平淡到古板的声音之中，想象逐渐在脑内生成，一只明黄色的潜水艇，庞大的底仓中装满了音符，将自己安放在行李箱的夹层里，在散发着刺鼻味道的黑暗地道里缓缓潜行，跨过边界和铁丝网，将潜望镜探出下水道口观察情况，最后敲响我的屋门。

*

此时此刻我愿意用任何东西换一张那种唱片，任何。他们在播放系统里放了可以听够一年的音乐，古典乐，民歌，流行歌曲，我没办法提出申请，嘿，给我来点摇滚乐好不好，就是你们禁止播放并集中销毁的那种，我还没有那么疯。但我现在宁愿去找他们要一点摇滚乐，至少这说明通讯是畅通的。如果对方开始破口大骂，撤销我的头衔，并立刻将我从这个该死的空间站开除回地面，那就更好了。从48小时前开始，空间站和地面的通讯就被中断了。不是太阳风暴的那种中断，一片寂静，红灯不停闪烁。正相反，链接完全正常，通讯员却一言不发。为了补偿，他们开始给我播放天鹅湖，无休无止。这个国家里的每个人都知道，一旦发生什么难以解释的事情，电台里的新闻节目就会变成天鹅湖。在舒缓的提琴声中，天鹅的悲鸣在舱壁间回荡，我的手心则布满汗水。再往外，在我和我家乡的土地之间，填满了宇宙死寂的真空。

空间站有足够的食物，水和空气循环系统运转正常。我的“长途差旅”本应在十天之后结束，新的宇航员前来接替，我会回到地球，接受奖章、花环和掌声，亲吻我的爱人，等到这一套累人的程序结束之后，再给自己倒上一杯红葡萄酒，拉下窗帘，偷偷放上一点摇滚乐。现在一切都有可能泡汤，最糟的是，没有任何指令传来，我们是如此善于遵守指令的人民，以至于能够在一片寂静中读出各种潜在的意图。对于摇滚乐也是如此，Csilla从她的父亲那里学来了这种谨慎的态度，并将其传染给了我和其他人。我们对于这些唱片的存在严格保密，不仅因为它象征着小团体之间紧密的友谊。尽管无人告知，我们也能从空气和成年人的眼色中明白，这些喧闹轻浮的音乐不适合在蓬勃建设的城市中播放，黄色潜水艇必须永远藏匿在地下。

直到Vic要去上职业学院的那个暑假，我们意识到了自己并不是唯一拥有秘密的人。他被分进英语教学班，渐渐可以将歌词翻译给我们听，当我发现无非是一些女孩和爱的内容时，感到非常失望。Vic感受到了这一点，“翻译过来感觉就不对了。”他说，就此结束了自己的翻译工作。Csilla对此不以为意，缠着Vic，对歌词问东问西。与此同时，他还能带回一些小道消息。一个闷热的午后，所有人照例聚在我家，等我关好窗户，带着柠檬汁回来时，在大家的脸上看到了兴奋的神色。

“Vic听说，这只乐队在全球巡演的途中，曾经停在我们的机场补油。”Csilla努力压住音量，她的声音因为激动变得尖锐。相比之下Kino显得更加冷静，“我们应该去看一看。”他建议道。

那个时候机场还不属于公共交通设施，只有有名有姓的大人物，和需要彻底隐姓埋名执行任务的人才需要乘坐飞机。我找出一张地图，Csilla直接夺过来塞进包里“我们可以路上看。”她说，同时指出我们应该往东边走，因为来接爸爸的黑色轿车总是消失在那个方向。

于是我们出发了，四个差一点才成年的孩子，沿着刚刚修好的沥青公路，离开城市，离开秘而不宣的禁令，向一个谣言进发。我给外婆留下了一张纸条，提到我们要去“散散心”，并保证会回家吃晚饭。我们走了很久，没有人抱怨，甚至没有人想停下来休息。我把Csilla的李子放进嘴里，酸涩的汁液在牙齿间流淌。“我想他爱我。”Csilla在我的耳边小声说，我向前看，Vic的背影若隐若现，并不比机场或一只乐队清晰多少。

我把一张合照带了上来，Csilla穿着婚纱，挽着Vic的胳膊，Kino顶着乱糟糟的头发站在一边，带着害羞的笑容，我猜他的身上依然有着面粉的味道。我被选拔进了航天项目，所以没能错过了这场婚礼。Csilla把照片寄了过来，背后写着一些像是从什么工具书中摘抄下来的祝福话，放在任何情境下都能完美适用的那种。我不怪她，婚礼很累人，而我离开得太早。外婆没有发现我们留下的纸条，她收到了一个更加重要的消息，她的女儿被调去首都，这个家庭将要搬离这座城市了。

*

我沉浸在回忆中，甚至没有注意到天鹅湖的乐声已经停止，对方是一个紧张，说话吞吞吐吐的小伙子，似乎用了很长时间在一张草稿纸上斟酌自己要说的话，并且决定把最后斟酌出的结果一口气倒出来，不给我任何提问的计划。

“女士，出现了一些我不被允许透露的状况，和您的安全无关，请放心，但是我们现在没办法接您回来，我只允许说这些，祝您好运。”

这算什么？我对着通话口大喊，天鹅湖又回来了，嘲笑我的无能为力。看来我有了更多的时间，用于和回忆及好运相处。

我们一直走到暮色降临，Kino从背包里掏出一只手电筒，成效甚微，只能勉强照亮前面的石子。亮光反而将我们暴露在外，一段距离外的瞭望塔突然将探灯对准我们，然后是很多喧闹，铁门摩擦地面的声音，我站在最后面，什么也看不清。

“这里不允许通行。”过了一会儿，一个声音出现了。灯光在我们之间晃了晃，在我朋友们的身体间打下阴影。我看到Kino向后退了一步，那个人有枪，我突然意识到这一点。

“我们只是想进去看看。”Vic的声音听上去不那么确定了。

“回家去孩子，很晚了，你们怎么找到这里来的。”这不是个真正的问句，只是自言自语，每个孩子都很清楚这样的自言自语，成年人并不指望从你这里得到什么有价值的答案。

“我们听说一只乐队曾经在这里停留。”Csilla突然大声说，她用力攥着我的手，仿佛要从我的身上汲取勇气。正相反，我被吓到了，她就这样把秘密抖落出去。完了，我想，他是那一边的人。所有人都在说，敌人在另一边，他们心怀不轨，试图从我们的只言片语中找到值得用来攻击的弱点。对我们而言，敌人在另一边，也在这一边，现在他们发现我们的弱点了。

Vic挪动重心，试图把Csilla护在后面，我一下看见了那个人的脸，薄嘴唇，鼻梁有一点歪，非常年轻，像是学校毕业班的那些学生，制服穿在他的身上甚至像是在过家家。他确实端着一支枪，只不过枪口向下，无精打采地对着地面。“你们走错了，这里不是机场。”他重申一遍，语气里有和年龄不相称的严肃。Kino低声对Vic说了什么，他动摇了，保持着警戒的姿态，同时慢慢地向后退。

“等一下。”当我们已经转过身时，那个年轻人喊住了我们，他的语调变得轻松，我们狐疑地回头。这个年轻人害羞地摸了一下鼻子，“那天有雷暴，没法顺利降落，他们选择了另一个城市中转。”他飞快地把这句话小声说出来，然后冲我们挥了挥手“你们真的该离开了。”

这句话像有魔咒一样，我们甚至忘了同他道别，大步走回来时的方向，不发一言，同时每个人都在回味刚刚发生的一切。我们到底有没有走到那个飞机场，那支乐队究竟是否真的曾经来访，在后来的岁月里，我反复思考这个疑问。答案是否准确并不重要，重要的是，我们知道了，这个世界里还有其他的同盟者，会在关紧窗户的屋子里小声播放唱片。在黑暗中我们短暂地认出了彼此，那个傍晚成了我们的光辉时刻。

*

在那之后，我和父母从偏远的工业小城搬到了首都。我开始留心，试图寻找更多的同盟者。那个在商店队伍里里用手指有节奏地敲击桌面的人，学校里那个因为留着长发被教导主任踢出班级的人，他们都有可能是我的秘密盟友。

我确实找到了这样的一群家伙，而且他们的秘密更深，更危险，一只乐队，为什么我们不也试试看呢。我们以活动小组的名义在学校最偏僻的一栋楼里申请了一个房间，看门人恰好是一个耳聋的老人。我们把仪仗队废弃的鼓捡回来，Alex照着画片上的样子做了一把吉他。在拾音器上我们遇到了一点小困难，后来有人说这玩意的结构和电话线圈差不多，我跑去公共电话亭，结果发现好多听筒的线圈已经被人卸走了。Alex不仅没有感到遗憾，反而非常开心“看来我们有很多尚未现身的朋友。”他说。偶尔学校会派人来检查我们的“活动进度”，我把吉他塞进裙子下面蒙混过关，Alex则立刻抱起一只巴拉莱卡。另外一个唱歌的男孩会坐在钢琴前，如果被要求表演，他会谎称扭伤了手腕，事实上钢琴里的弦早就被我们撤走移到了吉他上。为此Alex甚至做出一个小一号的吉他，能完美卡在我的大腿之间，琴头向上抵到危险的地方。同时，我的裙子下摆也越来越大，“这样不好，您像是要成为贵族小姐一样。”学校派来的人摇着头说，但是他们找不到更大的问题，吹毛求疵地指出一组音响必须配备一个灭火器，同时勒令我们填写更多的表格。

在这之后，我去了专门的飞行学校，Alex也来了，带着他的吉他。最终他还是捅出了大娄子，连同吉他一起被开除出学校，但这并不影响我们之前的感情。我爱他，爱他永不退缩的乐观，他也爱我，我是他最完美的犯罪搭档。他现在怎么样了？我在一个孤岛里，听着天鹅湖，甚至不能确定哪里更加安全，他们为什么没办法把我接回去？究竟发生了什么？一切糟糕的事情都有可能发生，我想起另一些谣言，透过舷窗徒劳地模型一般悬挂着的地球表面寻找核武器爆炸后留下的蘑菇云。我甚至开始唱那些脑海里的歌，一首接一首，如果有人要检查摄录仪，那就让他们大惊失色去吧，至少他们要先将我接回去才能这么做。

三天之后，虚空中的摇滚乐管控部门终于侦查到了我的越轨行为，另一个声音出现了，比之前那个听上去镇静很多，“女士，调控中心现在没有办法抽调出足够的资源。”他说，“会有另外一些人负责将您安全送回地球。”又一次，他们完全没有给我留下发问的机会，另一个信号接进来，请求进行对接。我盯着信号来源，像是在看另一种语言。从某种角度来讲，确实是另一种语言，来自铁墙的另一边，在广播里永远不怀好意的邻居们，他们向我伸出了援助之手。

*

在漫长又令人窒息的等待之中，我试图收拾好行李，却发现没有什么真正需要带走的。毕竟这不是一次旅行，我拥有的唯一私人物品，是一小沓Alex的信件。对接非常顺利，我打开舱门，被突然涌入的声音包围，对于一个孤独生活六个月的人来说，这些声音是在是太多了，吵吵嚷嚷，喧哗不止，向上升起，直到撞上天花板，化为隆隆雷声。“发生了什么？”我用对方的语言磕磕绊绊地发问。那些脸上露出遗憾的神情，他们把我带到一块显示屏上，我目瞪口呆，画面里的内容比我看过最为奇诡的幻想电影还要令人震惊。一个中年谢顶的男人坐在新闻直播间里，对着镜头平静地念出手里的稿件，在他的声音里，画面切换到外景，没有核战争，没有废墟，人们在街上享受阳光。唯一不同之处在于四处悬挂着的国旗，我低头看了看自己衣服上缝制的徽章，又看了看播音员和新旗帜颜色搭配的领带，两者绝无相同之处。

我试图组织出一些语言，张开嘴的瞬间，所有的单词全都溜走了。“回到你们的岗位上去，让她歇一会儿。”我听到有人说。一只手搭在我的肩上，我挣脱开，向着舷窗的方向走去。在十万英尺之上，我试图在大陆板块上寻找熟悉的轮廓，但却一无所获，那些至关重要的国家边界并不存在，这颗小小星球自在旋转，永不停止，任何争吵在宇宙的真空都会鸦雀无声。然而还有另外一些声音，在干燥的空气之中，出现了一些熟悉的音符。我把额头抵在冰凉的舷窗上，跟着音乐轻声哼唱。这是我第一次拉开窗帘欣赏这些歌曲，不得不说，景色不错。在被开除的那个晚上，Alex阻止了我去替他求情的想法，“这些东西代表我人生最后的立场。”他的语气斩钉截铁。这是我们为数不多的几次争吵，他有很多立场，我却并不是十分在乎。这让我能心安理得地坐在国家最深处的实验室里，在宣誓忠诚的同时，播放着被禁止的音乐。

我们浪费了太多时间在这些徒劳无益的事情上面，如果有可能，我想让所有人都看看这个，看看这个平整，和谐运动的星球，唯一看到的区别不是理念，不是主义，更不是立场，而是蓝色和白色，仅此而已。就像那张唱片封套一样，蓝白相间，还有一只大大的，形状可笑的黄色潜水艇，在所有存在和并不存在的边界之间，穿梭不停，势不可挡。

END


End file.
